


Water kisses

by TSihek



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drama, M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this challenge: Write a S/Mc including an explosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water kisses

~ Water kisses ~

 

“You should be more careful, Dr. McCoy. The danger of further explosions is imminent.”

“I’m aware of that, Mr. Spock. But I’ve got a job to do here - danger or not. The wounded need my help.”  
Dr. McCoy turned and left the Vulcan were he was.

Spock watched the CMO bending down to another injured technician and suppressed a sigh. Sometimes the stubbornness and recklessness of this man was annoying. He looked around, trying to keep out of the way of the busy medical personnel all around him. There was not much he could do to help at this point.

Two point four hours ago, they had arrived at the lab, which was directly positioned at the sea shore of the largest island on Anilan III - a planet existing only of water and a few widespread islands. The sea life of this planet was unique and a team of scientists, technicians and medical personnel had been send here to explore it. It had been a logical choice to build the labs directly next to the element, which was to be explored. But this fact now turns out to be another difficulty.  
No one - almost - had paid any attention to the periodically building tension in the underground. It was too late, when the leader of the team had made clear that he had detected some unusually readings in the planets magnetic field.

The magnetic field soon had turned havoc and earthquakes and explosions in the labs had been the direct result. Tsunamis flooded large areas of the islands, but for one unknown reason the lab had been untouched by them - for the moment.  
The Enterprise was the ship nearest to the planet and they had been send here to rescue the few still living.

They had found a completely destroyed settlement.

The teams of the Enterprise worked hard for hours and Spock had also beamed down to have a look for his own on the mess. Some of his scientists tried to gather as much information from the destroyed computers as possible. They weren’t very successful, but when Spock saw the shattered computers he knew the cause and accepted the less than satisfying results. There couldn’t be done more. The collected data was lost.

Instead he ordered his team to help the medical personnel to search for wounded people under the rubble.  
All the time he was aware that the magnetic field still was unstable and that there could be more earthquakes at any moment. He also told McCoy to be careful, but more than once the doctor had turned him down.

Spock sighed again. Although he admired the devotion McCoy always put into his work, he also had learned to fear it. McCoy was much too valuable to him to ignore the danger, the Human put himself into. He never had found the courage to tell him the cause for his concern and McCoy had become angry more than once about ‘this Vulcan mother hen demeanor’ as he called this atypical behavior of the Vulcan.

Spock’s eyes followed the lean, blue-clad figure on his way through the rubble. One of McCoy’s nurses had called for him and was no showing some strange tricorder readings to him. Curious what it was about, Spock started to also walk over to them, when it happened.

The next moment, there was no ground beneath them any more. The world turned upside down and a faint smell of gas and electricity hit Spock's sensitive nose. He fell hard to the ground, trying to avoid mayor injuries. But the shaking ground made it impossible to move in a useful way.

“McCoy!” he shouted and reached for the also fallen Human.

Shocked blue eyes met his. “What the hell...? Another earthquake?”

“Yes. And there is gas around us. We have to get out of here immediately.”

McCoy nodded and gestured to the nurse next to him to rescue herself. He knew what Spock meant. There were still some small fires burning from the last explosions and when they would come in contact with the gas... He didn’t want to think further. Instead he grabbed the strong arm of the Vulcan. “Out of here. NOW!”

Both men stumbled to their feet and headed toward one of the broken down walls of the lab. It was useless to look for a regular exit - there was none left.  
They weren’t successful.

A wall of fire and hot air hit them and threw them out of the destroyed building directly into the warm water of Anilan’s sea. They hit the water and went down, their uniforms soaking full of water pulled them down to the ground.

Over them a cloud of burning gas run over the water and burned everything on its way. Fragments of the lab’s interior followed and hit the water.  
The two men had no chance to escape them. Swimming and diving as fast as they could, they managed to escape a few of the fragments but finally one hit McCoy and pinned his leg down to the ground. Spock saw it and turned round, wanting to help.

He met McCoy’s shocked gaze. The Human gestured him to swim away and rescue himself but the Vulcan knew the doctor couldn’t have still enough air to free himself and escape.

He himself was running out of air.  
Without further ado Spock turned round and swam up to the surface. Taking a few deep breaths he collected as much of the still hot air as he could and returned to the captured Human.

McCoy was almost unconscious when Spock reached him. Bubbles came out of his mouth and he had stopped trying to free his trapped leg.  
There was only one chance!

Spock grabbed into the wet hair, pulled the head back and also closing the Human’s nose with the fingers of his free hand he pressed his mouth against the Human’s lips and breathed the much needed air between them. One, two times. Briefly there was another image of long hidden dreams in his mind, but this was not the time for them, he told himself.  
Then he returned to the surface, gathered some more air and again dove down to McCoy. It wasn’t to late. The second portion of air gave McCoy enough strength to assist Spock when the Vulcan pulled at the fragment and freed the Human’s leg.

Dizzy from the lack of air and the loss of blood, McCoy clung to Spock’s hand and let himself be led to the surface. There Spock grabbed him under the arms and swimming backwards, he pulled him almost on top of him in a rescue grip.

Panting and exhausted, he then made his way back to the shore. He was gratefully that the earthquake had stopped, and the waves weren’t too high. It was difficult enough to swim through them.

Then he reached the shore and pulled McCoy and himself on the wet sand. For a moment he just laid there and waited for his body to regain some strength. Water always exhausted him more than anyone would think. It was just, that water wasn’t his natural surrounding at all and he had to concentrate on every move and reflex that humans do naturally.

“You okay?” McCoy coughed but looked at the Vulcan by his side, concern clearly written in his face.

“Yes... just... give me... a moment,” Spock panted.

“Of course.” McCoy watched him a moment longer, then touched the warm shoulder next to him. “Thank you. I know how difficult it is for you to dive, especially with an extra portion air in your lungs.”

Spock turned his head and looked at the Human. “The cause was sufficient.”

McCoy nodded and a small smile formed on his face, washing away his grimace of pain it had showed until now.  
“That leg hurts but...” he paused and let his gaze travel over the wet Vulcan. “I’d like to repeat part of this adventure sometime,” he stated bluntly.

A slanted brow climbed up. “Did you enjoy being thrown though the air and into water by a gas explosion and then trapped by rubble?”

McCoy started to grin wickedly. “Not at all, you can bet. But there’s another part of the recent events, I’m referring to.”

“And that is?”

“This one.” McCoy bent forward and brushed his lips against Spock’s. The Vulcan froze and stared at his companion in disbelief, especially when the latter rose a hand and stroked the lean cheeks.

“How do you...?”

“How I knew you had this in mind when you shared your breath with me down there?” McCoy laughed and kissed the startled Vulcan once more. “Don’t tell me you forgot you’re a touch telepath. You touched my face and my head down there, remember?”

Spock didn’t answer at all; he just pulled him down and let his hidden dreams come true.

~ ~ ~


End file.
